


Cornered by Fate

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intruder Alert, M/M, Seungseol, We need more Vernon fics, scared, we need more seungseol fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon is home alone and Seungcheol walks in, it's the person that walks in after him, or tries to.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Cornered by Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laila_232008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_232008/gifts).



> I am so sorry for taking so long to upload, I've been busy with school but I have a free moment. This request is from: Laila_232008 Thank you for the request, I hope you like it!
> 
> (Thank you I was looking for hansol's distress and found this. But you could make one of Seungcheol we need more of him and hansol definitely.😣😗)

Nothing is better than hot chocolate and Legend on a cold winters day. His band mates had gone to do a multitude of things, ranging from vocal practice to dance practice to working out, Vernon hadn't been feeling his best mentally so he had decided to stay home and chill. After a while, Seungcheol had walked through the door and to his room, nodding to Vernon as he did.

Talk wasn't necessarily needed between the members, they pretty much had this unspoken rule that they didn't need to talk unless something really bad was going on or they just wanted to talk. Seungcheol had closed both doors, the front and the door to his own room, Vernon thought nothing of it, they're dorm door was heavy and you'd hear someone opening it.

Vernon had gotten up to go to the bathroom, pausing by the leader's door to hear inside. Once in the bathroom, Vernon heard another door open, the front door, assuming it was one of his hyungs, he continued his bathroom break in peace. When he was washing his hands, he heard clattering coming from one of the rooms on the opposite side of the dorm. This freaked him out a little bit, it sounded like someone was actively going through things. Maybe this could be one of his members, but they would've come in shouting or asking questions, not bothering with being quiet. He opened the door, careful not to make any noise, and he tip-toed to his hyung's room. 

His anxiety was spiking, he was very afraid now. It sounded like this person was going room to room looking for something. He opened Seungcheol's door and closed it behind him, the man turned around and stared wide-eyed at the now shaking boy.

"Nonie, what's going on? Hey-" he said when Vernon wouldn't look at him, his eyes moving from place to place so fast that his head had to be hurting. Seungcheol walked slowly towards Vernon, hands up and talking calmly and slowly. Once he reached the boy, he used one hand to pull the boy to his chest and the other to lock to door. Some sneaking suspicion told him that something outside had triggered this. Pulling Vernon into his embrace, he shushed the boy and rocked him back and forth, slowly lowering both of them onto the bed, Vernon straddling Seungcheol. His face was buried in his neck and his hands were clutching the older's shirt, and Seungcheol just held him, rubbing his back and rocking them back and forth.

After a couple of minutes, the door knob rattled. And the it rattled faster and someone was banging on the door. Seungcheol pulled the younger tighter to himself, staring at the door, but Vernon had already heard it. Once again, he was shaking and the older could feel tears against his shirt, he pulled the boy closer in a futile attempt to ease him. The door knob kept rattling, only scaring the boy further, eventually, it stopped. Seungcheol looked at the door, he was terrified for both him, his baby brother on his lap, and his baby brothers. He pulled out his phone and typed a message to Jeonghan, telling him to notify the rest of the group not to come home. His message was read and he went to text their manager, telling him the whole thing. Their manager has said that he is going to call the cops and just to hang on as best as possible.

Vernon's breathing has become ragged and the tears hadn't stopped, every once in a while a shadow of feet would appear under the door. But they could both hear someone rummaging through their things, their home. Seungcheol had tears in his eyes, pressing Vernon impossible closer, this didn't help Vernon's oncoming panic attack. His breathing became even worse and his body began to curl, hands turning white with the grip on his shirt, shaking so badly that Seungcheol could feel it through his entire body. 

"Nonie, please breathe, baby. I know this is scary, but I need you to calm down and breathe so that I can protect you. Can you do that for me?" It took Vernon a while, but he nodded, slowly. He slowed his breathing down, didn't stop crying but he could breathe, he looked up at his older brother and took a shaky deep breath. Vernon got off of Seungcheol and stood up, placing his hands on the older's shoulders. Very shortly after both boys stood, the door handle rattled again. But this time, a voice rang out after.

"Cheollie Oppa! Where are you, I want to see you, and I know that you are in there." Cheol's blood ran cold and Vernon whimpered, there was a sasaeng right outside their door. No wonder she was searching through things in their rooms, she followed Seungcheol here and walked right into the house after Seungcheol had forgotten to lock the door, God, how could he be so stupid. Now he and his little brother were in probable danger, she was crazy enough to break into their dorm, so she could be crazy enough to carry a gun or a knife.

Cheol pulled Vernon to him once again, nothing could really be done but wait anyway, and Vernon was on the verge of yet another panic attack. The older once again pressed the boy's face to his chest, blocking out one ear with it and the other with his hand. Both of the boys were crying, but they both soon heard police sirens and relaxed in relief. 

Once announcing that they were coming in, the police barged through the door and the sasaeng hid. After doing a thorough search through all the rooms that weren't locked, they found the sasaeng hiding in the bathroom cabinet and arrested her. The police told the boys that they caught the girl and that it was safe to come out. 

When they exited the room, Vernon clutching onto Seungcheol's hand and standing behind him, the rest of the boys had rushed past the officers and managers and encircled the pair. Hugs were exchanged, 22 to be exact, but Vernon never let go of his eldest hyung. The police asked a few questions and the managers asked if they were alright and then explained that the boys would get a few days off from practice and schedules. 

~~~~~~

That night, the two got so many cuddles and were coddled to death. Despite that, Vernon hadn't truly left Seungcheol's side, he was to scared to do anything by himself. So he slept with Cheol, pressed between him and the wall, and didn't go or do anything by himself without one of his members for at least two weeks. But, that's okay, because they would be willing to help eachother out in the name of family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hoped you like it! I have a few other requests to get through, but feel free to keep requesting if you want to read anything.


End file.
